Tavern Brawl :: Duel in the Tavern
by Vertically-Challenged Thing
Summary: Blasted honor and chivalry combined with Redwall and too much boredom. A Pine Marten arrests two felons and the adventure begins.


DUEL IN THE TAVERN  
  
By: Riffler J. Riverden  
  
Part One  
  
"What did y' jus' say, marten?" the burly wildcat growled, his paw reaching for his rapier. It was hanging at his belt, glittering in the dim candlelight of the tavern. Corriane looked up at the sound of metal being drawn. He wasn't addressing her, she knew that, but the aggressive way he said it caused the atmosphere to grow taut. A short pine marten stood up boldly, "I said, 'Yer mother mus' have been a prissy housecat.'" "Take it back, marten, or I shall have your forsaken snout!" the wildcat snarled angrily. "Why should I, sir pussycat? Yer own words right then were as insulting to me as mine were to you!" the marten retorted. "Oh, for the Glory of the Imperium," Corrie sighed, "Not another duel." The marten had drawn his dagger. He waved it threateningly at the wildcat, "Take 'em back, first!" "Never!" shouted the wildcat. His voice brought upon him the tavern keeper's glare. The wildcat ignored it. He stepped up to the marten and slapped the smaller animal with his dirty kerchief, "There! Yer challenged to the death now!" "Fine! 'Tis Rayme Theodem you shall die before, wildcat!" the marten said, "What is yer name?" "Merced Firetail. Prepare to die, Theodem!" the wildcat replied. Corrie rolled her eyes at the cliched manner the two combatants were speaking. This had gone too far. "Ahem!" she said, standing. Theodem and Firetail turned toward her disdain on her faces. "What'd'you want, marten?" Firetail asked. "My name is Corriane Travers, good sirs," Corrie said, forcing the word good out of her mouth, "I'm afraid dueling in public areas is against the law, where I come from." "Well, then, miss, I'm afraid this ain't where you come from," said Theodem, a smirk on his face, "Here, it's a perfectly legal thing to do." Corrie suppressed a snort. You can't take me that easily Rayme, she thought. Out loud, she said, "Oh, really." She reached inside her coat and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I am a citizen of the Imperium, and I am an authorized undercover agent for the Ministry of War. You have broken decree number 58.74, 'No duels may be fought or started in any tavern. Violation of this law may lead to a 25-season term in jail.' Mister Rayme Theodem, you are wanted for repeated violation of this law. Merced Firetail, you are coming along for commencing the challenge." Corrie advanced, paw on the hilt of her short sword, "Put your weapons down, or I shall have to use this." Theodem guffawed, "You? A disgrace of a marten, you are. Why not choose a respectable occupation like thievery instead? And aren't you fed enough?" Corrie ignored him, "Come on, weapons down. A weapon is the sharp thing you're holding if you didn't know." Theodem started to sheath his dagger, but at the last moment he attacked. Corrie was ready for him though, and dodged the blow. She kept one eye on Firetail just in case he decided to join Rayme. "Bartender! If you will, please keep your eye on the wildcat!" she called out, putting all her attention on Theodem. Theodem taunted her while stabbing with his dagger. Corrie saved her breath, saying only, "This is why dueling is discouraged in public places. Innocent bystanders are almost always the ones killed." Luckily, one of the other tavern customers had enough sense and rank to order the bystanders to move out of the way. Corrie made a mental note to thank the vixen when she was done, if she ever got out alive. She was tiring. Theodem had the advantage of size and perhaps more training. He slashed with his dagger. Corrie barely had enough time to sidestep, the blade barely missing her. Suddenly, Corrie saw a flash of light brown fur behind her and knew that Firetail had joined the fight. What happened to the bartender? she thought. Theodem dropped to his knees, blood dripping from his side. A rapier protruded from it. Corrie remained tense, while beside her Firetail celebrated his kill. Then the wildcat fell to the ground, his own weapon in his chest. Theodem had pulled himself up and in a dying leap he sprang at Corrie. Unprepared, she only barely deflected his strike. The blade embedded it self in her chest. Pain exploded in her mind as she saw the world dimming. In a dying gasp, she whispered, "Why? I was trying to help." Then the world went black.  
  
Part Two  
  
"Corriane! Corriane! Wake up, dear marten!" a soft voice called. Corrie awoke to a bright golden light. "What?" She knew there was no way that a light his bright could be in a tavern. "She's awake, then. I told you she'd make it, Blaggut," said the voice. Corrie looked for the source. She sat up in surprise. The golden mouse that sat by her pushed her down, since sitting only made the dull pain in her chest worse. Corrie blinked. What was this mouse doing in the tavern alive and well? And since when were mice golden? "What?" "Oh, dear. I'm afraid we've rather surprised the poor thing," this time the voice was female and deeper. Corrie once again searched for the speaker, but she could not see anything but the mouse. "Don't worry, Corrie. You'll feel better soon," the mouse spoke, standing. As he stood, Corrie could see the noblest sword she'd ever seen hanging around his waist. "Can you walk, dear?" it was the female voice again. Corrie's eyes widened as a shape materialized before her. The female voice belonged to a badger. "Ye..Yes," Corrie stammered, "I think so." She forced her self to sit up again. Quickly she lay back down. "No, I'd rather not stand, please." "I thought so," said the mouse, "We'll have to tell Rose and the others to meet us here. I don't think we should try to move her." "You're quite right, Martin. She looks bad," said the badger, "It would be a pity to cause her any more pain, she's such a pretty child." Corrie had completely regained her voice now, "Excuse me, but who are you? And what are you doing in this tavern?" "Oh, dear. Is the light too bright for her, Martin?" the badger said, " Here let me dim it a bit." The light dimmed, leaving Corrie astonished. They were not in the tavern after all, but on the borders of a forest. "What?" Corrie said for the third time, incredulous, "Where are we? Who are you?" "Be patient, child. I'm Constance, and this is Martin," she pointed to the mouse who was not really golden at all. "And I'm Blaggut," said another voice, rougher than Martin's or Constance's. Corrie gasped. A sea rat appeared out of nowhere. "Martin, I told Rose where we are. She's leading the rest of us this way," the rat said to Martin. "Good. As to where we are, Corrie, I'm afraid I can't tell you right now," Martin said, "and don't try to argue." "Why not?" asked Corrie, curiosity overcoming her silence. "Because... because we haven't decide whether you're ready or not," replied the mouse. "Now rest," Constance ordered. All too willingly, Corrie obeyed, the talking having worn her out. A couple minutes passed in silence. Then they began to hear a clear voice calling from the forest, "Martin! Are you there?" Martin spun toward the voice, "Rose! We're here! The pine marten's awake, too." "She is? Well then, Martin, how is she?" another male voice called out. "She's fine, Methuselah. Maybe a bit confused, but fine nonetheless," Martin called back. Corrie looked in the direction the voices were coming from, straining her eyes to see. Very suddenly, a young mouse stepped out of the trees, followed by an ancient mouse and an assortment of woodland animals. The mouse rushed toward Corrie, Martin, and Constance. "Dear me, young girl, you do look hurt!" she said as she inspected Corrie. Corrie, indignant at being addressed in such a familiar way, bristled, "Who're you?" "I'm Rose, Corriane. I'm here to bind you up," the mouse said. "How do you know my name?" Corrie said. "We've been watching you a while now. News spreads quickly here," Rose answered. Corrie was about to ask more questions when the ancient mouse spoke, "I know you may want to ask many questions, but please, save them until after we show you something." "Methuselah..." Rose said, "Must it be now? The marten is injured." "Yes, dear. It must be now," Martin answered, "Is Matthias ready?" "I'm ready, Martin," said another mouse, "Do you need us now?" "If you wouldn't mind," said Martin, "And tell Felldoh to send word back to Boar that we've met up with each other. Blaggut?" "Here, Martin," Blaggut said as Matthias ran off, "What do you want me to do?" "Go with Felldoh, then tell Song that she can come now," Martin replied, "I expect by now that she's ready to go." "Yes, sir," Blaggut snapped to attention and gave Martin a quick salute. "Martin?" Corrie asked. "What is it, Corrie?" "I just have one question. Why is it that Blaggut speaks in such a refined manner?" Corrie asked, "He's a sea rat, isn't he?" "Yes, he is a sea rat. Blaggut's lost his accent from living with us in this forest for so long. He's the only sea rat here, you see," Martin said. "Martin!" Matthias called. He had returned with a small cart, "I'm ready!" "Good," was Martin's only reply, but he gave it with a smile. Constance lifted Corrie and placed her in the cart. "Wait! Can't I walk?" Corrie asked, "I feel much better now." "And risk you getting hurt even worse?" Rose asked, "Of course not. Martin and I'll be walking beside you, don't worry." "And Constance?" "I'll be pulling the cart," Constance said. "Oh! But won't I be a bother to you? And what about Methuselah?" Corrie asked. "You aren't a bother, dear," Constance replied, "Methuselah's going to be waiting for us here with Matthias." "Oh," Corrie said.  
  
The trip to wherever took only a short while. Soon enough, they were near a small lake. Constance lifted Corrie out of the cart and placed her near the edge of the lake. Martin and Rose came with her. While Corrie leant on Constance, Martin spoke, "Corrie, look into the lake." Corrie did so, wondering what was supposed to happen. A gasp escaped her as a picture started growing in the water. "Do not be frightened, child. This will make all that has happened a bit clearer," Constance said. The picture continued to grow. Suddenly it stopped and Corrie could see a scene playing out before her:  
  
The bystanders surrounded the duel. A marten was finding one of her  
own species with a short sword. The bystanders gasped as a wildcat  
joined the fight, seemingly slaying one marten, the one with the  
dagger. Then the wildcat was killed with his own weapon, a rapier. The  
fallen marten gave one last effort and struck out with its dagger at  
its opponent. All three of the combatants were down.  
A bystander summoned the officers. Captains in bright red uniforms  
with gold buttons held the crowd back as more undercover agents  
arrived on scene. Each blanched at the sight of the female pine  
marten.  
"D'you know who she is?" one captain asked the bartender.  
"Corriane Travers, sir. She told the two others before the fight," the  
bartender answered.  
"How did the fight start?" an officer asked a bystander.  
"Seems the marten insulted the wildcat. They started to shout at each  
other. The wildcat challenged the marten to a duel. At this point,  
Travers attempted to stop the fight. She arrested both for dueling in  
a tavern. The marten didn't obey and attacked," the bystander said.  
"Is she still alive?" asked another officer as he peered at the body  
on the floor.  
"Unfortunately, no, sir," said one of the undercover agents, "She was  
a good friend."  
  
Corrie pulled herself away from the scene and stared at Martin," Where am I?" "You are on the borders of the Dark Forest, young Corriane," somebeast said behind her. Corrie spun around, nearly losing her balance, "The Dark Forest?" "Yes, I am Songbreeze, former abbess of Redwall Abbey," a mouse said. "Then I'm ... dead?" Corrie stammered. Martin nodded, "You died in the fight with Rayme Theodem." "But... what am I doing in Dark Forest?" Corrie asked, "I'm a pine marten." "It does not matter whether you are an adder or a mouse, it only matters whether your heart is good and pure," Rose answered. "What?" Corrie asked, bewildered. It was Constance's turn to answer, "You are here because the Forest deemed you worthy. Have you ever killed a woodlander?" "No," Corrie answered, "I've never killed anyone but Rayme Theodem." "Have you ever stolen anything?" "Well, once I did," Corrie answered, "I stole one of the Minister of War's kerchiefs for my grandmother." "You may have done wrong things in the past, but you stopped," Song said, "It is a deed worthy of the Dark Forest." "Come, Corrie. Come with us through the gates," Martin called his voice growing faint. No, not only his voice, but he himself was slowly disappearing. So were Rose and the others. "Wait! Where are you going?" Corrie cried out. "Through the gates. We shall see you on the other side. Hold my paw, Corriane," Song sang, extending her paw. Corrie grasped it, feeling herself grow fainter and fainter. The world blurred. Suddenly, everything cleared. Corrie found herself in the middle of a great hall. The lights glowed brightly, giving the place a cheery feeling. Corrie looked toward the thrones, where two regal figures stood. On impulse, she knelt before the figures, bowing her head. "Arise, Corriane, and welcome to the Dark Forest," the Badger Lord said. 


End file.
